3 Friends, 2 Worlds, 1 Adventure: A Pokemon Story
by BashfulxGirl
Summary: Ashley, Marissa, and Lyndse are kidnapped and taken to the Pokemon world! Now that their stuck there, will they find a way to get home, or will they want to stay? My first Fanfic. Self-insertation, Yaoi, Post-Mpreg.
1. Chapter 1: Good Bye Coal City!

3 Friends, 2 Worlds, 1 Adventure

Chapter 1: Good-Bye Coal City

It was a normal, peaceful, day in the small town of Coal City, Illinois. The birds were singing, the sun was shining, and the students were pissed. See it's Monday, May 3, 2010, and that meant school for those eight-teen and under. And that meant our three heroines were there too. Our heroines names are Ashley Macek, Marissa Wadsworth, and Lyndse Campbell. Now, let's join our girls at one of their favorite places in school, lunch...

"Dammit!" said Ashley, playing her brand new, sky blue, DSi. She had just lost to Lance, Leader and Champion of the Elite 4, again in her new game "Pokemon: SoulSilver". Her friend Marissa just sat there, watching this take place.

"I told you to use Ice-Beam, but nooo, you didn't listen." said Marissa, eating her slice of pizza and looking at her friend.

"Fuuuuu, Shut up Sensei, I thought I could use Waterfall on his Dragonite since his HP was so low." said Ashley as she started the the Elite 4 Challenge again.

Just their friend, and our third and final heroine, Lyndse, came and sat with her two friends.

"What's up?" said Lyndse, taking her twin brother's chair from his table next to them, and sitting down with her friends.

" I just lost to God Damn Lance again." said Ashley, starting her battle with Bruno of the Elite 4.

Lyndse just sighed, took Ashley's DSi from her, shut it off, and put it in her purse. " You don't get this back until you eat your lunch." said Lyndse as she thought her youngest friend was addicted to her video games a little TOO much.

"Fuuuuu..." was all Ashley said as she took a bite from her pizza and looked at Marissa for help. Marissa just ignored her and kept eating.

~ 10 MINUTES LATER~

As our heroines were walking to their classes, they heard the intercom bell go off and listened.

"Lyndse Campbell, Ashley Macek, and Marissa Wadsworth, Please come to the office. I repeat Lyndse Campbell, Ashley Macek, and Marissa Wadsworth, Please come to the office NOW! And bring your things with you."

'Oh Shit.' Was the one thought that ran through all three of their minds.

As they headed to their lockers, they started talking about why they were in trouble.

"So what do you think got us in trouble today?" asked Ashley as she got her sky blue messanger bag from her locker and her sky blue DSi from Lyndse.

" I don't know, i'm sure none of use did anything stupid today." said Lyndse as she slammed her friends locker.

Ashley looked up with a grave look on her face and turned to her friends, and asking in a serious voice...

"They found the dead bodies, didn't they?"

*SMACK*

Marissa decided to answer her friend with her usual smack on the back of her head. Ashley just giggled in response and Lyndse just sighed and giggled slightly at her younger friends.

As they walked to the office, giggling with eachother, they saw two odd-looking boys. One of the boys had short and brushed light purple hair with pink highlights. He was tall too, probobly around 6 feet at least. He was wearing a light purple sweater with a pink spot in the center of it, white jeans and light purple sneakers, he also wore a pink pearl on the necklace he had on. He was also wearing an expression on his face that just said 'Board'.

The other boy had short and messy blue hair with white highlights. He had a blue t-shirt on with a dark blue spot in the center of it, regular blue jeans and dark blue sneakers. He also wore a necklace too, but his was what looked like a regular blue sapphire. He was shorter than his companion, but still tall, he looked to be between 5"8 and 6 feet. He looked like he was happy, because of the big smile he wore. They both looked to be about nineteen years old.

"Oh, Hello girls, Lyndse's cousins have come to pick you up for your trip. I don't know how you kids forgot to tell the school you were leaving, so just sign out and go. " said Mrs. Bitchcowski, I mean, Ritcowski, giving bothe the boys and the girls her famous "Evil Eye". All of them shivered for a second in fear.

As the girls signed out and left, Marissa and Ashley looked at Lyndse oddly.

"Are we really going on a trip Boss?" said Ashley, looking at the boys with a light blush on her face.

" The question is are these guys really your cousins Lala?" said Marissa, also looking at the boys, but glaring instead of blushing like Ashley.

" I don't know guys, but stay quiet, ok?" said Lyndse as she kept an eye on the boys and her two younger friends, thankful that the wind blocked most of their conversation.

When they go to the van, the girl had to wait while the purple haired boy unlocked it.

'It looks like a Pedo*-van.' thought Ashley as the purple haired boy unlocked the door on her side.

It was a white, beat up, work van with no windows in the back. The girls shivered slightly, partly from a chilly breeze, and partly from figuring out they were going to be in the van with two, unknown, teenage boys.

"Get in." said the purple haired boy as he climbed into the driver's seat, while the blue haired boy just stood there, watching.

"No, we won't. Who the fu- Hey, put me down!" said Marissa as she was picked up and placed into the van in the middle of her question. Lyndse and Ashley climbed in after her, sat, and buckled up.

"Who the fuck are you guys, and where the hell are you taking us?" asked Marissa as Lyndse buckled her up.

" If we told you Marissa-san, we would have to kill you where you sit." said the blue haired boy in a calm, but creepy voice. Something told them he might be serious.

As they pulled onto the road, everything was quiet until they reached one of the town's empty country roads.

"Dialga, I belive it's time for the girls to take a nap" said the purple haired boy at he started to slow down a little.

"Ok Palkia-Nii-chan!" said the now known "Dialga" as he pulled out a squirt-bottle filled with an odd blue liquid. He aimed it at Lyndse first and then yawned and fell unconcious.

"What the Hell! Lyndse, wake up!" yelled Ashley as she tried to shake her friend back into the world of the concious.

"What the fuck did you do to her you Ba-" Marissa said as she was squirted to and soon fell unconicous.

"Marissa! Wake up! Please, wake up!" said Ashley as she started to shake both of her friends awake. She also started to shake as she saw the bottle aimed at her. She just froze, and squeezed her eyes shut.

"At least one of them isn't putting up a fight." said Dialga as her squirted her with the bottle too and watched her fall unconcious.

" Buckle up Dialga." said Palkia as he started to speed up.

Dialga buckled up as his brother hit 100 miles per hour. And when they hit 100, Palkia hit a botton on the van and two beams of light shot out of the headlights that turned into a portal that shut as the van went though it.

"I'm sorry girls," said Palkia as he drove though the portal " but your home world needs you now.

End: Chapter 1: Good-Bye Coal City

*I pronounce it Pedo , Pee-Doh.


	2. Chapter 2: The Kidnapping Bird!

3 Friends, 2 Worlds,1 Adventure

Chapter 2: The Three! The Kidnapping Bird!

As Palkia parked the now dubbed "Pedo-Mobile" ,thanks to Ashley mumbling it in her sleep and Dialga taking a liking to it, in the indoor parking lot and stepped out. Dialga jumped out of the passenger side and ran to the back of the van. He immediately opened the doors and picked up Marissa.

Palkia sighed as he calmly got out and opened the door. He put Ashley on his back and carried Lyndse in his arms like a bride.

"Careful with her Di." said Palkia as he kicked the door shut and walked into a little waiting room inside the building.

"I know Pal, I know."said Dialga as he started to walk next to his brother, shifting the girl in his arms so she was over his shoulder and grabbed the door for his twin.

As the brothers walked though the little room, passed the hallways, walked passed the pseudo-living room and saw Regigigas and Heatran cuddling on the couch. As they turned the corner down into another hallway, the ran into the pervert of all the Legendaries, Ho-oh. He immediately looked at two of the Creation Trio, then he saw the girls and grinned.

"Hey cousins, need a hand?" said Ho-oh, as he eyed the three unconscious girls with a slightly perverted grin.

"Yeah, that would be great, take the one on my back." said Palkia as he turned around so that Ashley would be facing the Rainbow Bird.

Ho-oh frowned slightly, but grabbed the girl and started to walk with his "cousins". They weren't actual "cousins", but they all knew each other long enough that they decided they were close enough to call themselves family.

"So, where are these three beauties from? Are they your "Company" for they night?" said Ho-oh as her gave his cousins a perverted smile.

"...Ho-oh...These girls are "The Three"." said Palkia as he entered the elevator. Dialga followed and nodded to show that it was true.

"The Three..." said Ho-oh and his smile disappeared. He looked down at the girl in his arms, then to the girls with his cousins. "These three children are The Three?"

"Yeah" was all Dialga said as he pressed the button that would take all six of them to the 65th floor.

"So...who are the parents?" asked Ho-oh curiously, he hoped that it wasn't him who helped create one or two, or even all three of the girls.

" Marissa's father is a normal human, where as her mother is Celebi" said Dialga as he looked at Marissa with a small smile on his face.

"Lyndse's mother is a normal human, and her father is Articuno." said Palkia as he shifted Lyndse so he could move his arms a little more.

"And Ashley's mother is a normal human also, and her father is Lugia." said Dialga with a slight "I'm Sorry" look on his face.

Ho-oh looked down at the girl in his arms again. This girl is his niece. He was happy he wasn't the father of any of them, but he felt sorry for his brother. Everyone knew the fates of these three, and they all knew it would be painful to the parents of these girls.

There was an awkward silence as they elevator kept going, it showed they were only at the 23rd floor, so they still had a ways to go. Dialga looked at his older brother then his younger cousin. He tried to think of something to say, but as he looked at his family, he knew he shouldn't say anything till one of them did.

"...Does he know?" asked Ho-oh as he looked towards his older cousins.

Palkia nodded. "He doesn't know that she's here yet."

Ho-oh just looked at them before he looked at the elevator doors. They were now at the 45th floor. It was so tempting to just run with the girl as soon as they reached their floor. He though for a moment and decided he would do just that. His cousins may have more power than him, but Ho-oh had speed on his side.

"Hey Palkia, want me to take her bag too? You're starting to look a bit tired." asked Ho-oh, in hopes that he could grab the girls things too.

"Sure, that would be great Ho-oh." said the Space Guardian as he handed the sky-blue side-pack to Ho-oh, slightly relived he didn't have to carry so much weight anymore.

Ho-oh smirked inwardly, his quick plan already working, now all he needed was to be ready to run, or fly since it was quicker. He looked back towards the elevator once more, and saw they were on the 61st floor, he shifted Ashley in his arms and started the countdown.

'One...two...three..." thought Ho-oh, and as the doors opened, he quickly sprinted out mumbling the word Go.

Dialga and Palkia looked towards the Rainbow Bird and saw he was running off with the girl. Palkia immediately started to run. He was never really all that fast, but with the girl and her bag weighing him down, he couldn't keep up with his cousins speeds. As he stopped and panted, he saw that Ho-oh had started to use his wings and was flying towards the gardens. Dialga also tried to run, but he was like his brother, and as such, he could not keep up. They watched as Ho-oh escaped with the girl, and knew they were in some deep trouble with their Boss.

The Space and Time brothers immediately ran to the bedroom and placed the girls in their beds.

"We have to go after him Palkia-Nii-Chan!" said Dialga as he ran towards the door and placed his hand on the handle, but Palkia grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"We can't leave the girls alone, you stay here and I'll get Ashley back from our dumb-ass cousin." said Palkia as he pushed his younger brother onto the couch and left. Dialga pouted and looked towards Lyndse and Marissa. "He's right, we can't leave you three alone, we don't know if you'd wake up on your own." Dialga sighed and turned on the Sinnoh Evening news and just watched it as he waited for his family.

_Meanwhile, with Ho-oh and the Unconscious Ashley..._

Ho-oh had been flying with his niece for about ten minutes now, and he had to keep going till he got back to the Johto Region and hopefully to the Whirl Islands. He knew he couldn't go back to Bell Tower, in case any of the others were sent to get the girl back. He flew for another 20 minutes till he saw he was flying over an airport near the ocean.

"I am getting a bit tired...and they won't attack a plane full of humans should they try anything." said Ho-oh as he landed and made his wings disappear, making him look like a normal 17 year old. He smoothed his long red hair back and but it behind his ears, leaving his two long, golden bangs down in front. His red eyes scanned the airport entrance, looking for any sign of the other Legendaries. When he saw no one, he shifted Ashley to his back and carried her to the ticket agent.

She gave him an odd look. "Sir, is something wrong with your...friend?"

"No, my little sister is just fine, she's just very tired from our trip and I let her take a nap on the way here, I was going to wake her up, but she needs the sleep." Ho-oh said

The ticket lady still didn't believe him until he flashed one of his Million-Pokedollar smiles at her. She blushed a shade of red and looked down. "Where will you and your sister be going today Sir?"

"We want tickets to Cinnabar Island, in the Kanto Region please." Ho-oh knew they needed to get to the Whirl Islands, but in case anyone was following the two, he needed to lose them as best he could. The ticket agent told him how much pay and he payed her, giving her a tip too. As he left with the tickets, he saw that he had about half an hour till they had to be on the plane.

He walked to a bench and set Ashley down so she was sitting up and placed her bag on her lap. Ho-oh then pulled out his cell-phone and dialed up Suicune, hoping that his youngest "son" would pick up. Ho-oh waited as the phone rang until he heard someone pick up the other end.

"Hello Dad." said Suicune in a slightly annoyed tone.

'He must have been running again.' though Ho-oh "Hey Sui-Chan, please tell me your in Kanto right now."

"Yeah Dad, we're in Vermillion right now." answered Suicune, wondering what his Dad was planning, since he never asked where he was unless he had a plan and needed him or his older brothers.

"We? Are you with your brothers?" asked Ho-oh

"Yeah, we're on our way back to the Kanto house, why? What did you do this time Dad?" Suicune asked with a much more annoyed tone as he looked at his eldest brother, Raikou, mouthing to him to shut up.

"I need you three back at the house, we have a... "guest" staying with us." answered Ho-oh 'Rai-Chan must be doing something stupid again.' he thought as he slightly sweat-dropped at the thought of his oldest son.

"A guest...fine, you'll tell us later when we get back to the house. Good-Bye Dad" Suicune said and hung up on his father, not even waiting to hear a good-bye from him.

Ho-oh just shut his phone and saw he had 10 minutes to get to the plane before take-off. He picked up his niece and carried her to the plane, got the tickets read and got on. He found their seats and saw it was just two seats in the back. He placed Ashley in the seat next to the aisle and strapped her in. He then took his seat next to the window and buckled up himself. He decided it would be a good time for a nap since he had about 3 hours till they got to Cinnabar Island. He layed his head on the back of his seat and promptly fell asleep.

_With the Legendary Beasts right after the phone call..._

"A guest...fine, you'll tell us later when we get back to the house. Good-Bye Dad" Suicune said and hung up on his father, not even waiting to hear a good-bye from him. He then turned to his older siblings, Raikou and Entei. "We have to get a guest room ready, Dad's coming home and is bringing a guest with him."

"A guest? The Old Man has friends?" asked Raikou as he stopped grabbing random food off the shelves of the store. Suicune immediately looked annoyed at his brother's comment. Of course it was normal to hear Raikou insult their "father".

"Yes, a guest you nimrod, now put some of that stuff back and let's pay." said Entei as he grabbed the items from his brothers hands and put them back on the shelves, grabbed the electric blonde's wrist and dragged him to an empty self-checkout line and began to scan the items.

Suicune followed and could already feel a small head-ache coming on. 'This is going to be hell, I just know it.' he thought. He knew this was going to be hell since Ho-oh and his brother's never fully saw eye-to-eye with each other. He pulled out his wallet and put the PokeDollars in the machine and waited for the receipt and change. When he got them, he saw his brother's already walking out of the store and towards the outskirts of town. He quickly ran towards them.

_Ten Minutes Later...At the Mansion._

The three Legendary Beasts quickly walked into the house and started to put the groceries away.

"So, who do you think Dad's bringing home if he wants us to them?" asked Entei as he began pulling out the pots and pans for their dinner.

"Dunno, don't care though." said Raikou as he sat down at the counter, stealing a carrot from the bowl near him and Entei.

Entei immediately smacked his brother's hand and turned back to the stove, stirring the soup and frying up the strips of Magikarp and putting them into the soup. Raikou pouted and just watched his middle brother cook. Suicune had then sat down next to Raikou. He prayed at that point that Raikou wouldn't do anything stupid to piss of their Dad. He had a worried expression on his face that Raikou saw and immediately pulled his youngest brother onto his lap and nuzzled his cheek.

"Don't worry Sui-Chan, I won't try to piss Dad off when he comes." Raikou said as he kept nuzzling his blushing brother, as though he was reading his mind.

Suicune just sighed and layed his head on his brother's chest, already getting tired.

"How about you go take a nap while me and En-Chan cook?" asked Raikou as he stopped nuzzling Suicune's cheek.

Suicune just nodded and shut his eyes, already dozing off. Raikou chuckled at his younger brother and picked him up bridal style and carried him to his room. He placed Suicune under the covers and kissed his forehead. Raikou looked down at his brother with a small, loving smile and left, leaving the Water type to fall asleep with a blush on his face.

**To Be Continued...**

OK...this chapter is WAY different than I originally wrote. In the original, I (Ashley) was supposed to explore the building and sorta meet Shaymin. And the Legendary Beasts and Ho-oh weren't even supposed to be there, or anywhere till way later. If you have any questions as to what the characters look like, and how they're all "related" I might make a chapter with mini-profiles of the Legendaries human forms and who they're families are.

Also, I'm sorry for not posting in a while, I've been typing up the Profiles for my Role-Play and Original Characters. I've also been role-playing with my Sensei and Sempai, so of course, I got into that more than writing. Anyway it's now exactly 2:30 AM and I'm going to bed, Night!


	3. Chapter 3: Good Morning

3, 2, 1 Chapter 3: Good Morning

Pokemon Fanfic

Ho-Oh's P.O.V

The plane had landed about 20 minutes ago, and by now, I was already on my way back to my home carrying my young niece. She looks so peaceful while asleep, so innocent. I frowned. I knew a few, no, all of the legendaries knew what was to happen to these three girls.

'We don't really need them to save our world, we know of other ways. So why do we have to sacrifice these three children just to save our own asses? They did nothing wrong, so why must they suffer for our sins?' I thought as I neared the boat that would take us to Vermillion City.

As I climbed onto the boat, I sat Ashley down and made sure to sit her up, but her body slumped over to the side slightly and her head wound up on my shoulder. I smiled softly at the sleeping girl. She was my "brother's" child, so I had to love her immediately. I can already see some of his looks in her, at least from his human form. She has his lips and eyelashes, and his small body too. She weighed a lot less than what she looked like, which is another feature my brother has. But she did inherit her hair from her mother I guess, probably her eyes too.

I sighed tiredly. Even though I had gotten some sleep on the plane, I had to mask my energy and keep searching for any other powerful energy, and that wore me out pretty quickly. I had to stay awake though, since this was the hard part. On the water, they could have had Kyogre or many of the Phione, or even Manaphy come and get him and Ashley.

~1 Hour Later~

The boat had docked and I started to carry Ashley once more to my Kanto home on the outskirts of Vermillion City. She stirred and mumbled in her sleep, saying something about someone touching her 'chicken'. I don't know what a chicken is, but it must be important to Ashley, because now she is swearing a little in her sleep. I chuckled at that. She didn't look or sound like the type to swear, but when she swore, it sounded adorable.

I walked into my home. "Boys! I'm back!" I yelled from the front door, slipping off both my shoes and Ashley's and putting on my red slippers, and started walking up the stairs.

"Hey Dad." I heard Entei yell from the kitchen, after that, I heard Raikou grumble from the kitchen too. I just continued up the stairs and walked into the hallway, passing Suicune's closed door. 'He must be asleep.' I thought as I walked into one of the many empty guest rooms in my home, laying her down on the bed and walking out, closing and locking the door behind me. I went downstairs to my study and locked the door behind me. 'I need to find that book.' I thought as I searched through my many bookcases. This was going to take a while, seeing as how I had about 10 bookcases that held about 100 books in each one. I sighed and continued my search for the book.

~Meanwhile, right after Ho-Oh left, With Ashley~

"Mother Fucker, where the Hell am I? I asked aloud, sitting up just as I heard a door click shut.

I looked around and saw I was in a room the size of an average classroom. The room had no real theme, but the coloring of it was mostly tan and white. The walls were a nice, light shade of tan, while the two doors (probably to the closet and to the hallway) were white too. All I could see was a small table and a bed in the room too, both made of wood and painted white. Sitting upon the table was a small television with a small DVD player sitting next to it, and a small pile of DVD's sitting on top of it.

I stood up and stretched, cracking my back in the process, which felt so good. I walked over to the door and turned the handle and pulled, but it was locked. I tried again and had the same result. I frowned and started to breathe deeply and kept trying to pull and push open the door, but no luck, it didn't open. I ran to the window and tried to pull it up, but it was locked.

I started to feel like my throat was closing up. Tears started to cloud my vision as I ran about the room, looking for some kind of exit I could use. I hate being in places I couldn't get out of. It scared me too much. I started to cry hard and pounded on the door. "Let me out!" I yelled, hoping someone could hear and release me. I kept that up for about 10 minutes I think, but no one answered my calls for help.

I fell onto my knees and crawled next to the bed, pulling the blanket off and cocooning myself in it so I couldn't see anything but the brown coloring of the blanket. I squeezed my eyes shut and laid down, curling up on my side. I started mumbling for help at sleep overtook me again, thankful that I could at least escape this dungeon for a little while.

End Chapter 3: Good Morning


	4. Chapter 4:Good Morning Girls!

I'm Sorry I haven't been updating quick enough. I've been busy with my friends (Ever since I turned 16, I gained a life!), I've gone back to taking care of a dog (and that means I am getting paid again!). I've also been writing other stories too, and last of all, I've been writing a REAL book that may get published in the next few years.

Also, Thank you for the reviews! I know there are only 3, but I love them!

And I'm sorry this chapter is so short, I just want to get these things over with and get onto the girl's journeys!

!#$%^&*()_+!#$%^&*()_+!#$%^&*()_+!#$%^&*()_+!#$%^&*()_+!#$%^&*()_+!#

Chapter Four: Good Morning Girls!

Marissa's P.O.V

I groaned and sat up as I woke up. I yawned and stretched, I wanted to go back to sleep, but something felt very off. I opened my eyes and took a quick look to see where I was. "Where the hell am I?" I wondered aloud, seeing everything was blurry. I noticed a brown blur to my right and guessed it was a table, but that's when I spotted a familiar shape, "My glasses!" I said happily as I grabbed them and put them on. I took a better look round the room and saw it looked like the inside of a hotel room.

There was only one bed with white, silky sheets and a dark blue comforter. There was also two nightstands and the left and right sides of the bed, two small lamps sat upon those nightstands. There was one large window hidden behind two large, dark blue curtains. Across from the bed was a table with a small television sitting on it. I noticed three doors in the room, one was open and I saw it lead to the bathroom, the second was was cracked open a bit, and I heard some noises coming from that direction. The final door must have been a closet. I sat there wondering and trying to remember what happened when I felt something move on the left side of the bed. I looked over and down and saw the shape of a body under the covers. I lifted the top of them and saw it was Lyndse, who was still asleep.

I poked her. "Wake up Lyndse." I whispered to her. She just groaned, pulled the covers back over her head and tried to stay asleep. I shook her this time and she groaned again, but sat up, rubbed her eyes and opened them, repeating what I had just done moments ago. "Where are we?" she she asked.

"I don't know, last thing I remember was being sprayed with that stuff and then everything goes dark..." I said as I crawled out off of the bed and onto the cold, tiled ground. I saw my schoolbag and shoes were sitting in the right hand corner of the room, same with Lyndse's things. I walked over, put on my shoes, grabbed my bag, and Lyndse's bag and shoes, and tossed them onto the bed. She just grabbed her shoes and put them on and sluggishly got off the bed. She picked up her bag and tossed it over her shoulder, when we heard the door open.

We immediately went still as we saw the two boys who kidnapped us walk in. The light purple haired one locked the door behind him and walked up to us and the blue haired one followed behind holding a cardboard box filled with some things. The blue haired one, Dialga, I believe his name was, placed the box on the bed and pulled out a small pile of office folders, two red, rectangle shaped devices, twelve very small red and white balls that looked strangely familiar, and a couple sets of clothes and two large backpacks. As Dialga finished bringing the items out, Palkia began to speak. "My name is Palkia, and this is my twin brother, Dialga. We didn't not kidnap you, but instead returned you three, well, right now, two home."

I frowned and realized Ashley wasn't here. "Where is Ashley? And what the fuck do you mean you didn't kidnap us? You took us out of school, knocked us out of took us to a place we don't know, I think that fucking counts as kidnap!"

Palkia sighed, "Your friend was taken by Ho-oh, a fellow legendary like Dialga and I. And we had to, you three have a very important job you must complete here." Palkia then picked up the manila folders and handed Lyndse a pair, and hand me a pair as well. We both looked inside and saw our birth certificates from home, and in the other, we saw a different set of birth certificates. The second set was basicly the same as our first, but the parents section was different. I couldn't read who my mother was, but I read my father's name.

"You both were born here in this world. We sent you away to make sure you three were safe until we needed you all."

I was about to ask some questions, but Palkia continued to speak. "I know what you are going to ask Marissa. Welcome to the world of Pokemon, we are the legendary Pokemon of Time and Space, Dialga and Palkia. I am Palkia, and that," Palkia pointed to the blue haired boy, "Is my twin brother Dialga, Guardian of Time. We can't tell you what your job is now, but we can say you'll be going on your own adventure here.

This was too much to take in at one. Job? Pokemon are real? Legendaries? I must have looked confused, since Dialga chuckled and patted me on the head. I felt lightheaded and the room began to spin, and everything got dark once more and I passed out on the bed. I heard someone collapse onto the bed too and then the door shut as we drifted off into the darkness, trying to make sense of what was going on.

End Chapter 4


End file.
